Perfect
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: Barry gets what he wants, but is it what he really wants? Does he want something, or someone else? I don't know where I am going with. Suggestions are welcome... I got the idea from listening to Perfect by Selena Gomez. It's probably going to be a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Snowbarry would be endgame.**

 **Also, I don't know where I am going with this.**

The First Time

Barry left the house in a hurry. Iris was getting on his last nerve, and he couldn't take it no more. He told her that he was going to the bar, but that was a lie. Why go to one if he can't get drunk? Barry loves Iris, or so he thinks as days pass, and he is debating whether it is true or not. All of his life he was crushing on Iris and always after her. But now that he has her… he is beginning to question if this is what he wants? When he saw her with Eddie, to be honest it didn't bother him. Actually he was happy for the couple, but sadly he had sacrificed himself to save us from Eobard Thawne. Barry shakes his head. He doesn't want to think about the past anymore. It's hurtful to know that they have lost two people that day just to save Central City.

Before he knows it, he was in front of a certain brunette's apartment door. How long has he been walking to get here? He knew that she lived like twenty minutes from his house. All Barry could do was stare at the door. He wanted to know why was he at her place? What could she be of any help to him? As he was about to knock, the door opens to reveal the brunette in a big S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt. He wasn't sure if she was wearing shorts under it, but from what he could see, he couldn't be 100% sure.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" She asks the nerdy speedster. All he can do is stare at her. Has he never noticed how beautiful she is without make-up. He closes his eyes, trying to think of why he was here. Truth be told, he just appeared without having a reason. He opens his eyes to see her giving him a secure smile. She steps aside, allowing Barry to come into her apartment. He steps inside, still trying to figure out what to say.

"Are you okay, Barry? You seem to be a little out of it." She questions him. Barry didn't want to give her his problems. But she was always willing to listen. He sat on the couch with the beautiful brunette to follow. He gave a sigh before he could tell her his dilemma.

"I just had a big fight with Iris. Cait, I don't know what's wrong with us? I thought that this would be what I have always wanted. But ever since Eddie died, it's like part of her died as well." He confessed to her. Caitlin scooted over to him, and gave him a hug. Barry didn't hesitate and gave it in return. He didn't know what it was but to him it felt right to have Caitlin in his arms. "Maybe we went into this too fast. It's only been six months. And if I'm honest, this fight was pointless. Maybe she compares me with Eddie." Barry continued to talk. Caitlin listened to him, but also his fast heart beating.

"I don't know what to do. This is not what I want." He whispered. That was when Caitlin looked up at the depressed man in front of her. This was not the Barry Allen she knew and loved. Yes, loved. Caitlin was in love with the speedster, but she never said anything. And when she was, well he had gotten Iris. Of course he was going to choose Iris over her. That was his crush, but hearing him now about how miserable he was in their relationship, this was her chance.

"Then what do you want?" She traced his abs with her fingertips. Barry felt her hands on his abs. They sent some sort of fire to the pit of his stomach. Caitlin, then, took off his shirt, leaving the young man shirtless. This was a sight that she will always love. Barry was in a trance. He was curious to what she was doing to him. All of his problems were fading when Caitlin's hands were roaming all over his abs and chest. Caitlin looked up at Barry, who was just staring at her with awe. Before he knew it, his lips crashed with hers. And without hesitation, Caitlin kissed back with the same force that he was using.

Barry's hands went traveling up her thighs. That's where he got his answer that she wasn't wearing shorts. Quickly, he took off her t-shirt and threw it to who knows where. That short moment when they separated, they stared at each other's eyes. They both had one thing in them, that was desire. In a flash, Barry carried Caitlin to her bedroom. He sets her down on the bed, and began to kiss her stomach, traveling up to her breasts. He unclasped the bra, and threw it without a care. He began to suck on her right breast, which made her moan. This was heaven to Caitlin. It felt good to have his mouth on her skin. She arced her back, wanting Barry to continue what he was doing. He, then, switched sides and began to do the same thing to her left breast.

After he was done, his kisses traveled upwards to her neck, where he gave her a hickey and they both knew it. He crashes his lips with hers again. This time he deepened the kiss, where Caitlin gave him access to her mouth. He felt his tongue exploring her mouth, but suddenly leaves. She opens her eyes to see that he drinks a little vodka, and drops it in her mouth. She loved the taste of vodka and Barry. It was a good combination. But Caitlin wanted something else. Her hands traveled to his pants. Barry used his super speed to take off his pants.

Of course, he was craving Caitlin. Slowly, he took off her panties, exposing her naked beauty. "You're so beautiful." Caitlin blushed as he began to kiss around her clit, teasing her. She moans and whispers his name. "And sexy…" Caitlin smiled when Barry said this. He didn't have to compliment her. They were already having sex. Barry satisfied with her, he puts one finger in her, feeling how wet she was for him. He could tell that she wanted him, just like he wanted her. He put two fingers in her, and went faster. She was panting, and that was only his fingers. He vibrated in her, where she screamed his name this time. Then, she came on his fingers. He takes them out and tastes her. Oh, she tasted sweet. He kisses her, so she could taste herself.

"… And fucking hot." But Caitlin, wanted him inside of her. She couldn't wait anymore, nor could Barry. He takes off his boxers, and without a warning, he slammed into her. She yells his name, saying that he needed to go faster and harder. Barry complied with her orders. He went faster, harder, and with a little vibration. She was at her peak, as was Barry. And as if on cue, they both came at the same time. But Barry didn't stop, and Caitlin didn't want him to stop. He felt too good inside of her. It was as if he belonged inside of her. She panted, moaned, groaned, and yelled for Barry. Barry panted, and yelled for Caitlin. After their second orgasm together, he pulls out and falls next to her.

This was the sex that they craved for. Though neither of them were expecting this to happen. Without knowing, Barry pulled Caitlin closer to him, where she laid across his chest. This was what Caitlin wanted, but she knew Barry wasn't hers. What they just did… it was a mistake, a hot, sexy mistake. Does she regret it? No, she loved Barry too much and it makes her sound selfish, but she doesn't care about Iris. Caitlin deserved to be happy, even after Jay had died. All her life, she has had a bad experience with love. This man that was beside her was taken and she knew that. But yet, she didn't once tell him to stop. She was glad that he was actually craving for her. During the sex, he had called her beautiful, sexy, and hot. He had even said that he couldn't resist anymore. He didn't know if it was sexual needs or if he really did want her, but he didn't care. He wanted her there and now, and that's what he got.

"So, what -" Barry kissed Caitlin so she wouldn't finish that sentence. He wasn't ready to go back to reality. He felt her deepen the kiss, which he gladly returned. They knew where it was heading, that night wasn't a relaxing one. It was more like heated one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. If I did, then Snowbarry would be canon and endgame.**

For days, Barry and Caitlin would do the same routine. Barry and Iris would fight. He would end up going to Caitlin's apartment. Then, they would have hot and amazing sex. Yet, today was different for the trio. Over the past few days, Iris was becoming more suspicious of Barry's actions. She felt that he was distancing himself from her. Sure she has been in a sour mood, but she thought that Barry would give her space. She was not expecting this much to the point that he rarely talks to her. She has noticed that he spends a lot of time at S.T.A.R. Labs. And whenever she suggested that they could spend time together, he declined. He would say that there was a meta-human they had to catch, or say that he needed to get faster in order to defeat Zoom.

Another thing that she noticed was the way Barry was saying her name. It sounded like he was saying it in a friendlier way than a loving way, a way that Barry used to say her name where it was the only her name would come out. His affections towards her were rare now. He would only hug her, and kiss her forehead. It was weird when they would kiss. But today, it was all about to change. Today, Iris was going to get to the bottom of this. She was going to follow Barry and see why he was acting so different. She decided to go to S.T.A.R. Labs to see if Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, or Jesse knew anything about Barry's different behavior.

She entered the lab to only see Caitlin humming along some song that the radio was playing. She seemed very relaxed and happy to what she was doing. Deciding not to interrupt the beautiful brunette scientist, Iris left the lab to see if she could find Cisco. But it was too late. Caitlin noticed her before she even moved.

"Hey Iris, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked her. She did not notice that Caitlin had turned off the radio and turned serious. In a way, Iris was not expecting her to be like this. Jay was long gone and she thought that Caitlin would be grieving for his death. Ronnie died, then months later Jay died. She should have this icy attitude, but it is the complete opposite. But back to the question.

"Ugh, I wanted to talk to you about Barry?" Iris said which was more of question.

Caitlin, on the other hand, became more conscious of her responses. Iris did not know of Barry's and her adventures. There were times that she felt bad for the girl, but Barry had told her to not worry about it. He would dismiss the idea and tell her that he would fix the problem. That was days ago and he was still with Iris. And if she was honest, she did dismiss the idea. Caitlin did not ask Barry anymore of his relationship with Iris. But now that Iris was here, wanting to talk about Barry made her worry. Did she know something?

"Uh, what about him?" She said with professionalism in her voice.

"Well, he's been acting different around me. He's been distant and I wanted to know if he was like that here?" Iris questioned the brunette. Of course to Caitlin, he seemed perfectly normal. But she knew that Barry was beginning to change a little towards Iris. She saw when Barry would tell Iris that he could not see her because of a meta-human. But in reality it was because he was with her.

"No, Barry's been Barry since I've met him. Why do you think he's being different?" Caitlin asked Iris.

"I don't know why. That's why I came here for some answers. I'll see you later." Iris said as she walked out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Maybe she should just confront Barry about it.

Meanwhile, Barry passed by S.T.A.R. Labs to see Caitlin. It was late and he knew Cisco and Harry were gone. Caitlin was always the last one out. He was leaning on the door frame, watching her cleaning up her desk. Then, she felt a presence behind her. Quickly, she turns to see the guy who has made it happier for the past few days. She gave him a smile, a smile that he returned. He never thought that he would begin to feel something for her. He felt bad for Iris. This all started because he did not want to fight with Iris anymore. Caitlin seemed more into him than Iris. She listened to him talk about his problems with her. She would tell him that she would always be there for him. That was what he loved about her… loved. Could it really come to this?

"Hey there." She came over to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he grabbed her face and kisses her lips. Caitlin was not expecting him to do this, especially not at S.T.A.R. Labs. But without hesitation, she kissed him back. He pulls back slowly. He didn't know why but he needed to kiss her. For some reason, he needed her now. Staring into her eyes, Caitlin could tell that something was up with Barry. She could see the desire and need that he had in his eyes. Complying with his needs, she kisses him hard. They both forgot that they were in S.T.A.R. Labs. For now, it was just them and no one else. That was until they heard Cisco scream for Caitlin's name. Quickly, she pushed Barry away from her and sit back at her desk, where he left her. Barry just went to the treadmill, act like he was training for Zoom.

"Caitlin, I think I found a way to open the breaches." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. Even if it has been a while since she thought of Jay, she was still sad to see him die. But the reason to open these breaches up was to defeat Zoom once and for all. Caitlin listened as Cisco was telling her, but her mind drifted to Barry. He stopped running and come in with no shirt on. It was temptation for her to run her fingers on his abs, but she could not do that. She was to stay put and take in the torture.

Finally, Caitlin arrived home and she fell on the couch. What was she doing? She was destroying a relationship that was destined to be. She saw it with her own eyes; Iris West-Allen. How could she stand a chance at winning Barry's heart?

It wasn't until she felt a gust of wind that she noticed Barry was her. It looked like his desire and need had not left. And it was as if only his appearance, her desire and needs came back. With no words exchanged, she jumps on him, kissing him with full force.

He returned the kiss. He slams her on the wall without breaking the kiss. Then, he trails his kisses down her neck. Using his super speed, he took off her shirt and bra so he could kiss every inch of her body. He had Caitlin's arms pinned to the wall as only he explored her body. It was like he was the one taking over for the night. Caitlin did not mind at all. This all felt good. She was loving dominant Barry. He stops for a second and stares at her. Caitlin could see it in his eyes. He needed her, and he needed her now. Without a second thought, he ripped her panties off. He unbuttons his pants, pulls them down along with his boxers, and slams into her.

Caitlin screamed Barry's name, telling him to go faster and harder. He would. He slammed into her faster, and harder. Then he stopped. Caitlin looked at him with questionable eyes. He smiled at her kissing her with such passion they had for one another. He began again with his thrusts. Caitlin could feel her climax coming at any moment now. As could Barry. He felt himself vibrate in her, which make them come together. In that release, Barry and Caitlin screamed each other's names. He was still in her, but he had not moved. His forehead was on hers. All one could hear was the hard breathing that they had. Barry still had Caitlin pinned to the wall.

He began to laugh, as he looks at Caitlin. She only gives him a signature smile. He gave her one last kiss before pulling out.

"You know…" Caitlin spoke, breathless, "You owe me a new pair of panties." She said as she put her bra on only. It was night, so what was the point of a shirt? Barry gives her a kiss as he pulls his boxers and pants up.

"I promise I will buy you a new pair." She smiles and sees him out the door. He tells her goodbye and leaves. Caitlin closes the door, smiling like a school girl. She loved whatever they were.

Barry returned home, where Iris was waiting for him. She didn't talk to Barry all day, so she could take the element of surprise. Her father wasn't home yet as there was an important case he got assigned to. But her thoughts are interrupted by a door being opened. She looked up to see Barry come in through the door. He was smiling like always.

"Hey, Barry. How was your day?" She asked him. He goes and kisses her forehead. He pulled away to take off his jacket, and threw it on the couch.

"It was good. What about yours?" He asked her back. She gave him a small smile. Iris knew that Barry wasn't going to get kiss her, so she went for it instead. She gave him a kiss, but she felt something off about the kiss. It was not like all the other times that they have kissed. In this kiss, she felt that he had kissed someone else. But that was impossible. She has known Barry all of her life, and she knows that he was not the type to cheat on anybody.

She separated from him, and looked straight into his eyes. He looked surprised that she did that to _her_ boyfriend. But before she could ask him anything, his phone rang. He held up one finger and answered the phone.

"Hey… yeah, I'll be right over." He said. He hangs up and looked at Iris with apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Iris. Cisco wants me to go over to S.T.A.R. Labs and make sure his calculations are correct." He grabbed his jacket, but before he goes anywhere Iris grabbed his arm.

"Can't Cisco wait until tomorrow? It's already late."

"Iris, this is about opening up the breaches. If we open them, we get to Zoom. And he will pay for killing Jay." He gave her a quick kiss and flashed out of the house.

Iris sat on the couch, thinking of what was wrong with Barry. It was like he wanted nothing to do with her, but why? Going back to that kiss she got… it was totally different from any kiss she has ever gotten from Barry. For some reason, she could feel as if Barry had been kissing someone else. But, again, that was impossible. Barry would never hurt her. He loved her. Iris knows this, as does everyone else. Yet, Iris was determined. She was going to get to the bottom of Barry's changed behavior. Could it be just in her head? Or was it real? Could Barry be cheating on her? Iris was not going to let it go until she found out the truth… that was a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, if I did then Snowbarry would be endgame and canon.**

A few weeks have passed and it looked like their routine was not changing any time soon. Barry still had not told Iris about Caitlin. Iris was still trying to find out more about Barry. Caitlin was still trying to convince Barry to finally tell Iris. It had not been easy as every time Barry was close to telling her, a meta-human would get in the way or work would get in the way. Whatever the case was, the air was not going to be clear for a while.

Caitlin got her morning coffee, as she was review over the detail of these meta-human that could control air. They still did not have a face to go with the meta, but they did know that the meta was a guy. He would suck out the oxygen out of people and kill them in that instant. She feared for Barry's life. Though she always was, but she cannot shake the feeling that this time might be different. Of course, she cannot be thinking like that. Barry has always been showing her the impossible. And now, that he was getting faster. All the training was paying off. Which was a good sign, if they want to defeat Zoom once and for all.

The barista handed Caitlin her coffee. She grabbed the cup and left them a tip like always. She turned too fast to where she bumped into a guy, making her coffee spill all over her shirt.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She yelled. Caitlin also noticed that the research on the meta-human was covered in coffee, in which seeing that just made her madder.

The guy she bumped into looked horrified at her. He could not help but noticed that she was beautiful. He felt bad for what he did, so he ordered another coffee for her.

Caitlin was not paying attention to the guy as she was trying to get the coffee stains off of the reports. Hopefully, she could still read them, or what was left of them. She heard someone clear their throat behind her, so she quickly turned around. The guy had two coffees in his hand. He offered the coffee, which she cautiously accepted.

"I'm sorry about this. I feel really bad. Is there anything I could do to help?" The guy asked the brunette.

"Um, no, I got it handled. Thank you for the coffee." She said in her professional voice. She grabbed her things and began to walk out.

"Wait!" The guy yelled. Caitlin turned to see him and he walked up to her. "Name's John Harper, and yours?" He asked her.

"It's Dr. Snow and I have to go." She walked out of Jitters and headed to S.T.A.R. Labs. There was something off about that guy. It was as if he had memorized her. She could not shake the feeling off as she began to drive.

Walking into S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was still thinking about the John Harper guy. Then, she felt herself getting pulled, slammed on to the wall, and getting kissed by a certain speedster. With that kiss, she had forgotten all about this morning. She kissed back full forced and turned into a battle of who was leading the kiss. Caitlin laughed, which made them separate.

"Hey, there beautiful." Barry whispered in her ear. She could not help but blush at the comment. She was never going to get over Barry's comments to her. They made her day. Like today, it was much needed considering the morning she had.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked her. Caitlin looked down to her shirt and sighed.

"I had bumped into someone and spilled coffee all over me and the research that is dropped all over the hall thanks to you." She joked. Barry loved when Caitlin was playful with him. He would never get over the fact that when they first met, she was cold and distant. Now, she was warm and playful. And he loved that he was a big part of her smile now.

"Who was it? Do I need to kick their ass?" Barry joked. She laughed as she excited the room. She picked up the scatted paper, but with Barry being faster than her. He picked it in a swift and handed it to her. She shook her head and began to head to the cortex.

"It was some John Harper. I don't know why, but I feel as if something is not right with him. I get this vibe from him." She said, and then noticed what she said.

"I didn't know that you had Cisco's powers." He laughed. Caitlin playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up. I'm serious. Something is up with that guy." She said.

"What guy?" Iris asked as she walked into the cortex. It was a good thing that they got out when they did. Who knew what would happen if they got caught?

"Uh, John Harper." Caitlin voiced. She sat at her desk and began her research on the guy.

"Oh, I have never heard of him. But Barry, I am actually here for you." She put her attention on him. Barry shoved his hands in his pockets, and shrugged.

"What about?" He questioned.

"Well, I have decided since we both have days off, we could spend the day together." She suggested. Caitlin tried to ignore the jealousy that was in her. She knew that she was sharing Barry, but she really hoped that it was not for much longer. Barry always told her that he would break up with Iris, but she did not know when.

"Um, I don't know Iris. I still have to train to get faster. I'm so close, Iris. I know I can defeat Zoom." He told her. She looks down and sighed. There were times that Caitlin felt bad for the woman, but it would pass as she suffered more that her. She didn't have two loves die in front of her. But her thoughts were disturbed as the meta-human app binged from all of their phones.

"I got to go, Iris. Duty calls." As he was about to move, Caitlin stopped him.

"Wait Barry, we know nothing about this meta-human." She said with worry in her voice.

"Caitlin, I have to go." He flashed out of there. The girls' hair flew back as Caitlin stared at where Barry was standing. She could not help that something bad was going to happen.

Iris, on the other hand, had seen how Caitlin had reacted to Barry going after this meta-human. It was as if she was more worried than ever. Of course, who would not be but that was Iris's job. She worried for her boyfriend's safety, but it seemed that Caitlin was even more than her. She did not want to leave as she wanted to know if Barry would come back safely. She sat at the desk, where Caitlin would normally sit.

Caitlin finally went to the computers, not caring that Iris was in the room. Barry was way more important to her than anyone else in the world. He made her feel safe and beautiful. She regretted not telling Barry in time of her true feelings. Right now, he does not know of her feelings, not until she was positive that Barry was going to break up with Iris. She wanted him to go to her on his terms, not hers.

"Barry, what do you see?" She said into the intercom. Cisco and Harry showed up and got into their positions.

"Nothing yet… but I feel a little weird." He said. Once he did, Caitlin checked his vitals to notice that he was losing oxygen a little.

"Barry, get out of there. You are losing oxygen." She informed the scarlet speedster.

"No, Caitlin. I have to try and stop him." She knew that he was going to say that, but she was not going to stop trying to tell him to leave. But, before she could say anything, Iris had taken over the intercom.

"Barry, listen to Caitlin, you are losing oxygen by the second. We will get him next time." Iris tried to convince Barry. But it looked that it was not working. Then, they heard someone laughing through his intercom. They stayed quiet to hear on the other side.

Barry had being scoping the place and did not see anything. The girls were trying to make him go back, but he needed to find this guy. He was hurting his city and he was the only one who could protect it. Then, he heard someone laughing out of nowhere. He stayed cautious until he saw some guy come out of the dark.

"Well, if it isn't the Flash, right?" The guy had said to him. "Yeah, I've heard of you. You're fast. But you're not my speed." He lifted his hand and he was sucking little of the oxygen that Barry had.

Barry fell to his knees and looked at the guy with hatred eyes. He hated feeling weak. He twitched a little as he heard Caitlin's worried voice. But he didn't care about him. He cared for Caitlin and everyone else. As long as they were safe, he could die in peace. But then he heard Cisco yell out Caitlin's name. What was she doing?

"Cisco, go with her." Harry has suggestion.

"Too late, she is already gone." Iris pointed out as her car was leaving their sight. They looked at each other, knowing what she was going to do. They never imagined that Caitlin would be the one who would do that.

A few more minutes and Barry felt as if he could not breathe anymore. He could feel his last moments on the ground. All he could think of was Caitlin. Her long brown her, coming down of her shoulders. Her big chocolate brown eyes, staring back at him with hope in her eyes. Her perfect shaped lips that he could kiss for the rest of his life. Her curvy body, the way that she would walk as if she was poised and elegant, which she was to Barry. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell Iris that he did not love her the way that he loved Caitlin anymore. Every time that he was with Caitlin, he felt happy and relaxed.

"Flash!" He heard Caitlin's voice scream. But he heard it as if she was in the same room. No, it couldn't be. He opened his eyes to see her by his side already. She was staring to get teary eyed but she knew that this was not the end, yet she could not help but worry for her hero. She, then, heard someone clear their throat. Once she looked up, her eyes widen as did his.

"John Harper?" She questioned once their eyes met.

"Dr. Snow, I did not know that you worked for the Flash." He stopped sucking the air in from Barry. Without a word, he disappeared out of nowhere. Caitlin was staring that the spot that he was in. Why did he just disappear at the sight of her? Then she heard Barry, finally back to normal. She looked down and smiled. It was a relief to see him like this, safe.

"What happened?" He asked her. She looked up again at the direction that he had fled.

"I don't know. He noticed me and then he left." Caitlin said unsure. She knew that there was something off about the guy, and now she had her answer. He was the meta-human that was sucking the air out of people. What she did not get was why did he leave at the sight of her? She saw his face as regret… but why?

"Well, we will get him next time. I think we all need to go home and rest." Barry suggested. Caitlin smiled and nodded. It wasn't until they heard Iris on the intercom.

"You're right Barry. We should. I'll be waiting here for you." She said. Barry agreed. Although he sounded carefree, his facial expression said a whole different story. Caitlin looked down, as Barry stared at her with sadness. He knew that Iris was his girlfriend, but he could not help but want to go with Caitlin.

Caitlin, without saying a word, got up and began walking to her car. She did not want to see anyone right now. Her heart was breaking a little as she knew that tonight was going to be different. He was not coming and she knew it. Iris was not going to let Barry out of her sight, not after what just happened.

Barry saw her leaving, so he super speeded in front of her. He was not going to let her go that easily. He knew that she was hurting but she was more important to him than anyone in the world. He turned off his intercom, so he could have a private conversation with her.

"Caitlin… I-" He began but Caitlin only kissed him on the lips. He naturally returned the soft kiss, which was turning more heated. After a few minutes, she separated from the kiss and their foreheads touched.

"I know, Barry. You have to go. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." She separated from him and went to her car. Once she drove off, Barry followed behind to make sure that she got home safe, which she did. Once he was sure, he sped to S.T.A.R. Labs to go home with Iris. This was the first time that their routine had been broken. He stayed with Iris until the morning come. Caitlin did not sleep well that night as she felt as she was being watched.

Neither Caitlin nor Barry knew that someone had witnessed the heated kiss. John Harper was jealous that the scarlet speedster had the heart of the brilliant doctor. He was going to be with her… even if it meant to kill the Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, if I did Snowbarry would be endgame and canon.**

 **Thank you for the review, luvs. I promise that in this chapter it all changes. I was debating on this chapter. I feel like I did worst.**

The Thursday morning came, and Iris had not been able to sleep. All she could focus on was how much Barry had been saying Caitlin's name recently. Yesterday, when his breath was being stolen all he would say was Caitlin. Then last night before she decided to finally go to sleep, Barry was repeating her name in his sleep. It made her think why was Barry saying her name so much? To top it off, Iris went to sleep only to dream that Barry was with Caitlin instead of her. They would do everything that couples do, and if she were honest, they looked cute together. She woke up sweating and looked at Barry, who only shifted away from her and still in deep sleep. Iris could not go back to sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and drink a cup of coffee.

She began to think back to all the times that Barry had told her that he needed to go to S.T.A.R. Labs. He would always tell her of how he needed to train to catch Zoom or catch some meta-human that would jeopardize the city. Of course, she did notice that the only one who would be there was Caitlin. But Barry would not cheat on her with Caitlin, would he?

Caitlin was a beautiful girl, she was not going to lie. Anyone would kill to have someone like Caitlin. She was smart, beautiful, kind, caring, loving, and so many more positive things. To Iris, Caitlin was considered perfect in her eyes. Yet, she knew Caitlin would not go after Barry. Caitlin knew that Barry was with her, so she would not betray a friend like that. But what would explain them spending so much time together? She noticed Barry and Caitlin always being together, and having laughs together. She wished Barry would be like that with her. She has not been the nicest person to Barry lately. Iris would compare him to Eddie, someone no one could replace. It could be that Iris went too quickly into this relationship. She should have not done this. It was only six months. Iris still felt Eddie was alive and it was all a horrible nightmare. It was time she ended this relationship. She made the wrong decision to go out with Barry, even if she was the one who insisted that they went out. Who could blame her? She did not want Barry to move on with anyone. Hopefully, Barry would not move on.

It was as if the world supported her decision because Barry had come downstairs. He had a huge smile on his face. He was texting someone… someone who could put a smile on his face. Was this the right decision? She did not want to, but it was for the best.

"Barry…" She started. He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, Iris?" He said curiously.

"We need to talk… about our relationship." She said as slowly as she could. This was going to be hard, but it needed to be done. Barry's smile had gone down, for some reason he knew where this was going. This was the universe telling him, he needed to confess what he had been doing. He was ashamed, of course. He never thought he would be a cheater, especially not to the love of his life… or what he once thought.

"Yeah, Iris… we do." He sat down across from her, feeling horrible about what he was about to say. Though, Iris began before he could say a word.

"This was a mistake, Barry." She started. "I moved on too fast, and I was not ready for a new relationship. Not only that, but I feel like you are putting yourself at a distant with me. I know that you hang out with Caitlin a lot more than you do with me. You even say her name in your sleep. Please tell me that I am just paranoid and there is nothing going on with Caitlin and you."

With those words coming out of Iris's mouth, Barry knew it was time to confess. He looked down at his phone, where Caitlin had given him a winking smiling face. He gave a quick smile, but disappeared as he remembered where he was. This was the moment of truth. There was no escaping it anymore. He gave a deep sigh and looked straight into her eyes.

"Iris… I can't do that, because I would be lying." He started. Iris did not want to hear anymore. Her suspicions were true, and she strongly wanted to be wrong.

"When did it start?" She looked away from him as tears were streaming down her face.

"It started when we had our first big fight… when you didn't stop comparing me to Eddie." He looked away. How could he have done this to Iris? What was he thinking? But what is done is done. He knew Iris was in a vulnerable state. She had lost Eddie, and then dated him. Barry should have known Iris needed time to heal from the loss. It has only been three months after Eddie's death before they started dating. Iris had insisted that they get together. Here they were, six months later after Eddie's death, and Iris had not healed yet. Barry knew this and yet he still went out with her.

"I thought that one time would be the only time. But then it began to be a routine. Iris… I am so sorry that I hurt you this way. But it opened my eyes. It made me realize who my true love is. It's Caitlin. She gets me, and we just click without even trying. She puts a smile on face; she's amazing, beautiful… she's perfect." Barry rambled on, but Iris stopped listening after he had called Caitlin perfect. Perfect was the word Iris used to describe Caitlin. This had to be a horrible nightmare for her. First, Eddie died, then Barry fell in love with someone else, someone she considered a friend.

Without saying another word, Iris got up, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the house. All she could think of was seeing this woman.

Caitlin was sitting on her couch, in her pajamas, getting comfortable to watch Netflix. Barry had texted her that he was coming over soon. Yes, she felt bad for what they were doing to Iris, but Caitlin wanted her own happiness. She has already lost so much, and she has had feelings for Barry for quite some time as well. The more she thinks about what she has been, the more she feels horrible. It wasn't until she heard repeated knocking on her door that disrupted her from her thoughts.

She got off the couch to open the door. Caitlin looked through the peephole to see an angry Iris. This was it! Iris knew about Barry and her. She had to prepare for the worst. So, Caitlin opened the door only to receive a slap.

"How dare you?! I thought you were my friend!" Iris yelled at Caitlin, who was holding her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Iris. I –"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU KNEW THAT IT WAS WRONG, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED! WE WERE FRIENDS! I TRUSTED YOU!" Iris screamed at her. She was furious at Barry and Caitlin, but mostly Caitlin because she was the lucky girl who now carried the heart of the Flash. Also, Barry even called Caitlin perfect. A word she now hated and never wanted it repeated in front of her.

"Iris, if you just let me explain! I never meant for any of this to happen!" Caitlin tried to say in her defense.

"If that was true Caitlin, you would have never done it in the first place." Iris had tears streaming down her face, but not because she was sad, but because she was drowning in anger. But this was not over for them. This was only the beginning. Iris was determined to get Barry back.

Before either girl could argue back, they heard some clear their throat from behind them. The girls turned to see it was the meta-human Barry had fought the other night, John Harper. They did not move as they were cautious of the guy's steps.

"I am sorry that I startled you girls. But actually, I need Dr. Snow." Harper had said. Iris looked at the doctor, who had a serious face. Even if she was her rival right now, she was not going to let this crazy psycho take her.

"Why do you need me?" Caitlin spoke with such confidence. She was showing that she was not afraid of this meta-human, even if inside she was dying with fear. Iris stared at the guy with hatred eyes. He had interrupted their conversation that has yet to be resolved.

"Well…" He started as he entered the apartment. The girls backed up a little, seeing if they could make a run for it. "… first, don't even try to escape. We all know that I have the power here." He lifted his hand as Iris began to struggle for air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, if I did then Snowbarry would be canon and endgame.**

 **Now, back to the story.**

Iris woke up and looked around for her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was her fight with Caitlin and then John had come by. Her lungs were burning as she also remembered that he was taking her oxygen from her. The more she looked around, the more she remembered that she was at Caitlin's apartment. Then a voice from behind her got her attention.

"Iris?" Barry questioned. He helped her up and checked if she was hurt in any way. He did not find anything. Then, he remembered about Caitlin.

"Where's Caitlin?" He flashed through the apartment, where he did not find her. He went back to the living room, where Iris was still trying to gather her thoughts. For all she tried, she just could not figure out what happened before she was unconscious.

"I don't know, Barry. But I do know that that meta-human, John Harper, was here. He probably took her." She stated and began to worry. Even though, they were arguing, she would never want anything bad happen to anyone. And if she was honest, this Harper guy must have an obsession with Caitlin. She knew of these types of guys, and they were right down creepy. She turned to Barry, whose face just screamed worried.

Barry did not want to believe that Caitlin had left with a meta-human. The day that he decided to take a slow day, Caitlin got kidnapped. Oh how he hated the situation that he was in. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to hurt the bastard that took Caitlin. But he looked at Iris, who was watching him. She must have come here to talk to Caitlin about what they did. And that did not matter to him right now. He just needed to focus on getting her back, and make sure she is okay.

"We will find her Barry. I know we will." Iris reassured Barry before beginning to walk to her car. She was going to go to Picture News and post of the meta-human and Caitlin. Even though she was still mad at the two, she could put her emotions to the side for now until they found her. It was the right thing to do.

Barry did not follow Iris as he was forensic scientist. Technically he could look around her apartment to find something, anything out of the ordinary. But it seemed like Caitlin went with him peacefully.

"Of course she would. It's Caitlin… she would sacrifice herself for anyone." Barry whispered to himself. He races to S.T.A.R. Labs to find Cisco and Harry arguing about something stupid again. He rolls his eyes and walks towards them.

"Hey, guys, we have a problem. Caitlin is gone with the meta from last time… John Harper." Barry said as calmly as possible. Cisco could see how angry Barry actually was. He did not blame him. Caitlin was a sweet lady with a bad, or more like crazy, man. But he could notice how anxious he was. Then again, who wouldn't? This was about a girl who was so sweet, loving and would do anything for the people she cared about.

Without hesitation, Cisco took a look around the cameras that surrounded her apartment. He saw the meta-human go in, but he never came out. He would rewind to see if he missed anything, but it was as if this guy knew what he was doing.

"Did you find anything, Cisco?" Barry asked. Cisco could hear the desperation in his voice as well.

"No, dude, it's like this guy knew what he was doing. It only shows him going in the apartment, but they never came out?" Cisco questioned himself.

"What? Wait, that could mean that he lives in the same apartment as her?" Barry worried even more. How could it be possible? He flashed himself to see the files they had on this guy. There was a location, but that was not the address of the apartment. Barry, without thinking, raced to her apartment. But stopped at the entrance. This apartment building was fifteen stories. And he couldn't just enter every apartment. But this was Caitlin he was talking about. A girl who has his heart and he would do anything for her.

"Dude, you know there are cameras inside the building as well. I am checking right now to see where they are." Cisco told Barry through the intercom. Barry needed Cisco to hurry. He had no idea what they could be doing right now, and he really did not want to know.

Caitlin began to wake up. She remembered of the fight she was having with Iris and then John came to take her away. Of course she went willingly, he was hurting Iris. But once they left her apartment, he knockout her out. It was obvious that he did not want her to know where they were. He was not stupid. He knew that she worked with the Flash, so of course he would knock out her out.

She sits up from the couch, and nothing looked familiar for her. It was all foreign for her. She felt around herself, and no phone was on her. She must have left it at her apartment. 'Great, just great Caitlin. You had one job.' She thought to herself. As she was about to stand up, something pulled her down. She fell on the couch and saw her wrist was handcuffed to the couch. Oh, this guy had to be obsessed with her.

"Finally, you're awake. Here." John threw some box towards her. Caitlin fails to catch it, but picked up and read it: Pregnancy Test. Why would he need to know if she was pregnant or not? If anything, this made her laugh. She was always careful with herself.

"You can't be serious." Caitlin said with a laugh. She just stared at the box as if this was an April fool's joke. Though John's eyes had said a whole different story. He was dead serious about this.

"Look, you agreed to come with me. I know that I can make you fall in love with me. You just have to give me a shot. Also, I know that you have been sleeping around with the Flash." He finished saying with such bitterness in his voice.

"Me with the Flash? I am only his personal physician." Caitlin lied with ease. She had used that excuse before. But by the look of his face, he did not buy it one bit.

"Please, Caitlin don't lie to me. I saw you and him making out and him coming to your apartment almost every night. I know everything that you did. Now take it. I need to know what I am dealing with." He took the handcuffs off of Caitlin and lead her to the bathroom. He waits outside as Caitlin slowly opened the box.

As she was, she began to think about the what ifs. What if she was pregnant with Barry's child? It would change her life by completely. Was she even ready for this child? If she was really pregnant, it would be life changing news for everyone.

A couple of minutes have passed, which meant that it was time to see if she was or not. She took all of the ones that were in the box. She picked up every one of them and they all said the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Flash. Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Thank you to everyone reviews, I do read them.**

Caitlin just keeps re-reading the test. It read: negative. She wasn't pregnant. Relief washed over her. She knows that it is not the best time to have a baby. But she can't help but feel a little disappointed. A part of her, that she didn't even know, actually wanted a baby. There were many reasons to why that would be a mistake, which first would be that she doesn't know where this is going to go. Her relationship with Barry is a little complicated at the moment, just adding a baby would make it worse.

She took a deep breath. Caitlin knows she still has to deal with this psycho who thinks he can make her fall in love with him. She needs to be smart about this, if she wants to escape this man. Looking out the window before she goes back to him, she notices Barry standing in front of the building. He's here… for her? They never got a chance to actually talk about everything that happened. But then a pounding at the door distracts her.

"Caitlin, it's been almost ten minutes. I'm breaking the door down." He says. Caitlin's eyes widen and goes back the window. There has to be a way to get his attention. She looks around the bathroom, to see there is nothing she could throw to get his attention. Her opportunity is slipping away as she could feel herself get frustrated. In that moment, John breaks the door down to see Caitlin with wide eyes.

He becomes cautious of his surroundings. He knows that no one should ever underestimate Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is too smart for anyone. Then a flash of yellow lightening captures his eyesight. The Flash is circling around the building. It was a reason why Caitlin was taking forever in the bathroom.

Caitlin hears him chuckling, and then begins to full out laugh, a laugh that confirms his craziness. She wanted to ask him what was so funny, but something told her to just let him be. All she could do was try to keep sane for her. Barry is outside, trying to find her along with Cisco and Harrison Wells. Then, Caitlin feels like she is being pulled. John pulls her out of the bathroom and makes her sit on the couch. He grabs the tests to see he has nothing to worry about.

"Well, that's a relief. Wouldn't want the speedster's kid now would we?" He jokes, but his voice said serious. She shivered when John spoke. This situation could have turned into a whole different situation if she turned out to be pregnant.

"You know, Caitlin…" He begins to speak, pulls up a chair and sits in front of her. "… I had been spying on you and your boyfriend since I first met you at Jitters, when I had accidently spilled coffee on you. You captured me from the second I saw you. I began to follow you and noticed that you had a thing with this guy. I began to do research to see he was Barry Allen, a forensic scientist for the CCPD. What amazed me most was his ability to run so fast. None of you are so careful. But what really amazed me, was Barry's girlfriend… Iris West."

Caitlin couldn't believe a word comes out of John's mouth. He did his research to find out so much about them. So many questions began to come through Caitlin's mind. He truly knows everything about them, question is how.

"But… how? How did you—"

"How do I know all of this?" He finishes the question for her. The smile he gives her sends more chills down her spine.

"It's not that hard actually. Knowing that S.T.A.R. Labs has the worst security entrance in the world, I waltzed in there and basically got what I wanted. It really wasn't that hard." He says. Caitlin couldn't blame him. S.T.A.R. Labs does have the worst security entrance, but it never occurred to any of them people would actually go into S.T.A.R. Labs. Everyone knows how much the whole city hates them. But then again, this guy was a lunatic.

"That's breaking and entering into a private property. You will be arrested for that!" Caitlin shouted. John only laughs and gives her a devilish smile.

"Oh, Caitlin, really, you want to threaten me about going to jail? I thought you were smarter than that." He checks his phone to see a text message that everything is ready. He would have to continue this conversation elsewhere. It is time for them to move, know that he knows the Flash is trying to get Caitlin.

"It's time for us to disappear." Caitlin looks out of the window to see no one is out there. Who knew where Barry had gone? But she still has hope that he would find her. He always does.

By the time Cisco had finally got the surveillance up, there were no signs of Caitlin or the guy. Even though he is smart and Barry is fast, nothing is going their way. Barry knew he couldn't barge in every room. He would be invading people's property, but this is Caitlin who is in danger. Who knows but destiny is not on their side right now. How can the fastest man alive not be able to save her? What Barry is really happy about is there are no distractions to take his focus off of Caitlin. He will find her, he always does.

"How is this possible Cisco? It's like this guy knows everything ahead of me!" Barry sits in Caitlin's chair, trying to figure out how it's possible this guy is step ahead of them?

"I think I know…" Cisco says as he watching the surveillance footage. He saw the guy get in with ease and getting what he needed. Cisco looks at Barry, who has disbelief expression.

"HOW DID WE LET THIS HAPPEN CISCO?! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! HE IS GOING TO USE IT ALL TO HIS ADVANTAGE!" Barry screamed out his frustration. Never did he think someone would be smart enough to actually go into S.T.A.R. Labs and now their carelessness is paying off. And Caitlin is paying the price.

 **I have some writer's block…. I had an idea but it flew so I improvised… Probably not the best, but we will see. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate. Love you all. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, if I did Snowbarry would be canon.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Caitlin had been kidnapped for three days now. Who knew this guy would be so good? But then again, this man knew everything there is to know about the Flash. He had an advantage as Barry found out that the information they had over him was all lies. Every time Barry thought he was getting closer, it would lead him to a dead end. Everyone saw how restless Barry was to find Caitlin. Each would try to make him go home and rest, but he would say he was fine. Finally, today, though Cisco had convinced him to go and get some rest. He would make sure if he found anything, he would call him the second he would think he found something.

So here Barry is, walking about Caitlin's apartment. He said he would leave S.T.A.R. Labs, but that does not mean he would stop his investigation. No matter how many times Barry would look around her apartment, it would always lead him to a dead end. He would find nothing new.

Being back in her apartment brought back memories. Memories he loved, but also hated as well. He knows that what he did to Iris, well would be unforgivable. Barry knows once Caitlin is back, the conversation would continue. There is no avoiding what was left unresolved. Words had been left unspoken. But right now, all Barry could think of was hoping that Caitlin was fine.

Barry needs for Caitlin to be fine. She's strong. He knows that, but he will always be worried for her. There is no part of him that isn't worried about her. All of this could have been avoided, if only he ran to her faster that day. He could have avoided all of this. Right now, everything would be sorted out, and he would most likely be with Caitlin. They would be talking about their future, or messing around with Cisco.

He falls on Caitlin's bed and looks up to the ceiling. "Where are you?" he asks before he feels his eyelids close on him, with sleep finally getting over him.

" _Finally another metahuman down." Barry says with a smirk. He turns to see Cisco, smiling and laughs._

" _They are just getting easier and easier for you huh?" Cisco jokes. The duo laughs as they go to back to the cortex. Barry couldn't wait to get out of his suit to go home. It is his favorite part of the day. Sure, beating up bad guys is fun, but not as much fun as when he would get him._

" _Well, Cisco, we are done for the day, or night now. I think that our wives will be waiting for us at our homes." Barry changes quick before returning to the conversation. Barry could tell that Cisco is thinking about his wife, Lisa Snart. Everyone could notice how those two loved each other so much, so no one was really surprised when they announced they were getting married. Barry remembers that day so much, mostly because of Caitlin. She was so excited for Cisco to get married._

" _Yeah, see you around Barry."_

" _See you." Barry flashes his way to his house. When he finally gets home, he opens the door to be greeted by two little girls on each leg. He looks down to see his two beautiful girls. He picks them both up and carries them to the kitchen. There he meets his wife, the beautiful doctor Caitlin Snow. She is wearing sweats with an apron on top. She covered her tummy, which is carrying their third child. She notices them at the door and smiles._

" _Well, hello there, speedster." Caitlin jokes a little. She gives him a small kiss on his lips, which he always returns. This is Barry's life. A life he always pictured for himself. Now he has it, and he wouldn't change it for the world._

 _Later as the day progressed, he is tucking his two girls in, Rose and Mia. These two girls in front of him are the reason he has to keep Central City safe, as well as his wife with their third child. He felt a presence behind him and sees Caitlin smiling at the sight in front of her. She knows the lengths that Barry would go for them all. But what Caitlin loves must of him is how great he is with his girls. He will always protect them to the max._

" _Daddy, will you sing to us?" Rose asks him. Barry with a smile nods at his little girl._

" _What do you want me to sing?" Barry asks. Rose and Mia think for a while, but Mia speaks first._

" _Can you and mommy sing 'Summer Lovin'?"_

" _Pretty please?" They both bat their eyes and Barry looks over to Caitlin. She laughs and goes sit next to Barry._

' _Summer Loving had me blast_

 _Summer Loving happened so fast_

 _I met a girl crazy for me_

 _I met a boy cute as could be_

 _Summer days drifting away to, uh, those summer nights._

 _By the time they finish the song, their beautiful girls were fast asleep. They give each girl their kiss goodnight as they make their way to their own bedroom. Caitlin is already for bed, and Barry has just finished getting ready. He enters the room to see Caitlin already lying in bed, tucked in. He gets on his side and stares at her sparkling brown eyes. Oh, how lucky he is to have such a wonderful woman to his side._

" _What? Do I have something on my face?" Caitlin covers her face, almost looking for a mirror, but Barry grabs her face and gives her a long, passionate kiss. She kisses him back, then he pulls away. He rests his forehead of hers, smelling her strawberry scent off of her skin._

" _No, you don't. I was just wondering what did I do to deserve you?" He asks, but then he opens his eyes to see he is back in Caitlin's apartment. He walks around, trying to find her but no luck, until…_

" _Barry?" He hears her voice. Once he turns around he sees her. There is something off about her. This isn't the Caitlin from before. She looks cold._

" _You don't deserve me. You left me, when I needed you the most. Oh, Barry, I was stupid to think we could work. Now look at this. I am gone for three days. Some superhero you are."_

" _No! This isn't real! Caitlin, you don't mean that do you?" Barry asks. Caitlin walks a little closer to him, with a smirk._

" _Of course, I do. I thought you could protect me. Looks like I was wrong. Who knows what happened to me? For all I know, I could be Killer Frost by now. You remember her right?" She changed to Killer Frost in front of Barry. Barry's eyes widen when he sees her transform. "How cold-hearted she is?" Even her voice had changed._

" _So tell me Barry. Do you deserve my love? Do you deserve me? Caity is better off without you, Barry. She wouldn't be in danger. And then how you treated your ex-girlfriend, Iris? You don't deserve love, Barry. What you deserve is misery." All of a sudden, Barry could feel the room getting colder by the second. He knows Killer Frost is making sure he would freeze. Feeling trapped, he tries to speed out of there, but Killer Frost has frozen the majority of his body._

" _You're not real. I know Caitlin. And I will save her!" He makes his body heat and runs out of there. He sees Killer Frost from the window. He knows that she has a smirk._

Barry jolts up from the bed, looking around his surroundings. There is no sign of Caitlin, or Killer Frost. He remembers his dream. Now, there is no way he is going back to sleep without having Caitlin back by his side. He will argue with them all until Caitlin is safe and sound by him. He races to S.T.A.R. Labs to see the whole team there. Everyone looks at Barry and know something is wrong.

"Barry, are you okay?" Joe asks.

"We have to find her and fast! I have no idea how I could sleep knowing she is in danger of that lunatic. Who knows what he has done to her?" Barry says as he begins to search for her again. "And before any of you say, I need my rest. Trust me, I don't." The team all look at each other, and help Barry in any way they can.

"So… what do you plan to do with me?" Caitlin asks him. John doesn't say anything but keeps typing on the computer. As much as Caitlin hates to admit it, she couldn't do anything behind these bars. All she could hope for is for Barry to come through the door and save her from this psycho. But her thoughts are interrupted by John.

"H.I.V.E. has an experiment they want to test out. I thought you were the perfect candidate for it. So, I began to observe you, and I was right. You are the person they are looking for, Dr. Caitlin Snow." His smirk scared Caitlin a bit. What could it be that H.I.V.E. wants her? Everything is far for her to see, considering she has terrible eyesight as well. Her worried face, said everything for John.

 **Well, I think I have an idea. Sort of okay with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews again. Keep reviewing, and tell me if I should change anything. Don't be shy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. Thank you for your reviews, now on to the story.**

Four days now, and Caitlin has not been saved yet. She knows they are having a difficult time in finding her as she doesn't have a clue to where they are. John knocked her out on their way of coming here. She looks around the cell for the millionth time but nothing. There is no way of escaping this cell.

The four days that Caitlin was in here, she has been avoiding in thinking of what the future holds for Barry and her. If, no when, he would come and save her, there is still the unfinished business between Iris, Barry, and her. Her feelings for Barry only grow each day that passes by. But now, all she could feel is shame. She feels shameful and with every right. Basically, she ruined a relationship… her own best friend's relationship.

Caitlin sighs as she thinks back to their first night together. She knows she was the first one to make a move and it lead to their steamy night. She couldn't help but smile though. Every time she is with Barry, everything seems right with the world.

Caitlin could feel her eyelids get heavier by the second, so she goes on the bed and lays there for a while. Without knowing, Caitlin drifts into sleep and into her own dream.

 _Caitlin is waiting for Barry to come to her apartment, so they could have their movie night as always. He said he would be here in ten minutes as he was finishing reports at the CCPD. It was a quiet day in Central City, which Caitlin loves. It means more Barry for herself._

 _She sits on the couch, waiting of him to come. And as if on cue, he comes in with a smile and a single rose. She smiles and goes to give him a kiss. He kisses her back, passionately. This is what she loved and Barry as well._

" _Now that is one way to greet your girlfriend." Caitlin smiles as Barry places his forehead on hers. They both knew that they would never get enough of each other. They were like magnets, but couldn't be separated for whatever reason._

" _And that was nothing." He whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

 _Caitlin didn't wait, so she grabbed Barry's collar and crashed their lips together. They both knew it was going to be a night they would remember. Barry flashes them to her bedroom already half naked. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her just like she needed him right now._

 _He kisses her neck, and trails them to her lips. Caitlin messes with his hair as she is letting Barry just take her. He would be the dominant one. She loves sex like this, where Barry would take over to remind her who she belongs to._

 _Barry lays her on her bed and removes her bra with no hesitation. Caitlin arches her back, wanting Barry to take her now. Barry, purposely, grinded on Caitlin, making her want him even more. His kisses trail back to her neck while his hands are exploring her whole body, examining every inch of her._

 _Caitlin loves it when Barry would touch her everywhere. His touch is all she craves for all the time. She feels a little bite on her breast and makes her moan under him. Barry gives his smirk to her. He loves it when he is the one to make her moan. One of his hands goes to her panties, and takes them off. He couldn't wait any longer. He needs her._

 _Before Caitlin could do anything, she feels Barry thrust in her with no hesitation. She moans loud as he repeatedly thrusts in her. Caitlin yells his name, moans, and groans all so loudly and Barry would do the same. He vibrated in her, which Caitlin loved it when he did that. It gives her such pleasure and makes her come faster._

 _At the same time, they come. Both scream each other's name. Barry pulls out and lies on Caitlin's chest. She messes with Barry's hair as she always loves to do after they are done. They stay like this for the rest of the night, while repeating the sex of course._

 _The next morning came. Barry is the first to wake up and looks at his girlfriend. She is so beautiful and who knows how lucky he is to have someone like her in his life. He caresses her cheek, as she slowly wakes up to his touch. She sees him and smiles. She loves waking up to the view of him naked in her bed._

" _Morning, beautiful." He says and gives her a peck on her lips. She smiles. She couldn't stop smiling. This is what she always wanted, waking up to Barry on her side and him calling her beautiful. It would never get old to her._

" _Morning, handsome." She responds. He gives her a smirk and another peck._

" _How did you sleep?" He asks her, but he knew the answer already. They went to sleep at the same time basically._

" _Well considering the events from last night, I would say barely. I am still tired." As soon Caitlin said those words, Barry smiles. She chose the wrong choice of words, but it is too late to take them back now._

" _Still tired, huh?" Barry jokes as Caitlin rolls her eyes._

" _Oh alright, enjoy your little victory." Barry hugs her as they both laugh. This is her life, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She closes her eyes and takes in Barry's masculine scent. But when she opens her eyes, he isn't there anymore. Instead, she is standing in the middle of nowhere with wind blowing hard around her. She hears a voice faintly. She turns to see Cisco far away from her._

" _CAITLIN!" he yells for her. She stares at him without knowing what to do. She suddenly feels cold and looks around, trying to see why the sudden change of climate._

" _CAITLIN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Cisco asks his best friend. Caitlin looks back at Cisco and nods. For some reason, words did not want to come out of the young woman's mouth._

" _CAITLIN WE WILL FIND YOU AND WE WILL SAVE YOU!" Cisco yells at her. Caitlin just stares at him, like she didn't understand what he was saying, but she did. They were coming to save her. She still has hope they will find her before anything bad happens to her._

With a jolt, Caitlin wakes up remembering every detail of her dream. Cisco had appeared and told her they were going to find her. She smiles knowing they had not abandoned her yet. But she also remembers Barry was in it. Oh if, no when, she gets back, she is going to make sure Barry has a night he will never forget.

Caitlin lies back on the bed, still thinking of the dream and how much she misses being able to be with Barry, and of course her friends. She couldn't help but smile. But a slammed door disrupts her thoughts and John had come in.

"Oh, Caitlin, looks like today is the day we finally do our experiment." He gives her a devilish smile, one she knows means it is about to get ugly.

Meanwhile, Cisco has a lead he has been following for the past two days and hadn't told anyone because he wanted to make sure he was right. When the computer beeps, he smiles.

"Barry! Come in here!" He yells for the speedster. Barry speeds to Cisco.

"What's wrong?! Did you find her?" Barry questions the scientist. Cisco smiles at him and tells him the address, and before Cisco could finish his sentence, Barry had already gone to the address.

"I'm coming Caitlin." Barry mumbles as he speeds his way to save her.

 **Again, thank you for having the time to read this and review. There is a poll on my page, go check it out. Tell me if you can vote or not. Now we will see what happens. Later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Well… this is coming to an end. Thanks for the reviews. Now, let's see what happens.**

 _"Oh, Caitlin, looks like today is the day we finally do our experiment." He gives her a devilish smile, one she knows means it is about to get ugly._

 _Meanwhile, Cisco has a lead he has been following for the past two days and hadn't told anyone because he wanted to make sure he was right. When the computer beeps, he smiles._

 _"Barry! Come in here!" He yells for the speedster. Barry speeds to Cisco._

 _"What's wrong?! Did you find her?" Barry questions the scientist. Cisco smiles at him and tells him the address, and before Cisco could finish his sentence, Barry had already gone to the address._

 _"I'm coming Caitlin." Barry mumbles as he speeds his way to save her._

As Barry is speeding his way to the address, he can't help but feel something is wrong. All he can think about is Caitlin, and if he feels like this… _No don't think like that Barry. She is going to be fine. You're going to save her._ Barry thinks as he finally gets there. He shivers as he quietly scoops out the place. As he enters the building, he sees Caitlin in a container. Barry is going to get her out of there, but he had to make sure there is no one in sight.

What Barry didn't know is there is another person in that room, but since he is so focused on getting Caitlin out of there, he didn't really scope out the place as carefully as he thought. It isn't until he feels something cold hit his torso. He yells, which grabs the attention of John and Caitlin. They both look to see Barry on the ground with ice on his torso.

"Well, will you look at this? The Flash came to save the precious Caitlin." An icy voice says as she comes out of the dark. Caitlin's eyes widen to see her doppelganger, Killer Frost, feet away from her. It is all making sense to her now. To why John said she is the perfect candidate. They are planning to make her turn into Killer Frost. She pounds on the door, even more determined to get out of the container.

"Oh don't fight it, Caity. It was bound to happen. I am just speeding up the process." She looks to Barry with a smile. "No pun intended." He only glares at her.

John continues to set up everything as in only minutes Ms. Caitlin Snow will become Killer Frost on their earth. Caitlin looks around to see them putting Barry in a similar container as hers. He needs her attention on the possible frostbite he got from the ice. But there would be no reasoning with either of them. They both could care less if Barry died.

Barry only hisses. Even with his super healing, he knew he could not do much until he heals. Yet, it's not going to stop him from trying to get out of the box. He had to wait until they are both out of the room.

Killer Frost is not one to be fooled. She knows everything there is to know about the Flash, like how he is Barry Allen. She knows she has to keep a close eye on him as well as her doppelganger. There is no way to know what she is planning, but Killer Frost knows she wouldn't be stupid enough to escape, especially since Barry is sort of down. Her phone vibrates to see she has more company coming.

"Why does everyone love playing hero?" Killer Frost complains. She looks at them before leaving to "fix" the little problem that is coming.

Once she is out of sight, Caitlin turns to Barry and nods. He nods back and focuses on vibrating out of the container. On the other hand, Caitlin is going to distract John.

"So, why didn't you tell me you wanted to turn me into Killer Frost?" She asks with curiosity. He sighs and turns to her with a creepy smile.

"Actually, I had other plans but then she showed up out of nowhere and gave me the idea. She told me she is from other earth and had plans for you. Honest, my plans were trash compared to hers." He is about to turn around until Caitlin yells his name.

"John! I don't understand any of these!" Caitlin complains. He rolls his eyes and points to Barry without looking at him.

"He is the reason Killer Frost wants you to turn into her. She knows of the relationship you two carry and wants to use it to her advantage." Caitlin didn't need John to finish his statement. She already knows why.

"She wants you to kill Barry." There it is. There are the words Caitlin feared would come out of his mouth. She looks at Barry, who isn't there anymore. John didn't even bother to look since he is more focused on making her into the ice queen.

Barry really didn't hear the conversation since he is more focused on getting her out. He got a pipe and slowly approached John. Then, in a flash, he knocks him out cold. He smiles and turns to Caitlin who is beyond happy. He goes to her and breaks the glass, not real stealthy like. Finally after what felt like years but was really only days, Caitlin gives him a tight hug. It has been over a week since she last saw anyone, so this felt amazing to her.

"Alright, we have to get out of here before Killer Frost comes back." He says but Caitlin pulls him into a passionate kiss. Oh how they missed each other's lips on one another. She separates from him without wanting to but they had to move. He grabs her hand and almost flashes out of there until he remembers what Killer Frost said. Knowing his team, Cisco and Joe are probably out there risking their lives. He has to go save them, and Caitlin nods in understanding.

Cisco got here as fast as he could, thanks to Joe of course. This is where Barry's tractor is and since he never responded, Cisco took matters into his own hands. He called Joe and they came here. What neither of them expected is that it's colder than usual. But it didn't distract them from their mission that is until a certain ice queen speaks behind them.

"You know, I don't like trespassers." Killer Frost says as she has ice covering her hand. Joe and Cisco are alert of every movement she is doing. She chuckles a little as she looks at both of them. "By this time, Caitlin and Barry have already escaped thanks to the idiot I have for a partner. But he is not the only one with me. I have others… who are much worse than me. How about we go meet them before I turn you two into popsicles?" She suggests. Cisco and Joe turn to each other. Killer Frost takes this opportunity and shoots two icicles towards the men.

 **Oh another cliffhanger… I really gotta stop doing that. Lol, well review, favor, follow it's always appreciated. Sorry for these late updates, but school is like an avalanche. I am trying as we have a couple more chapters before this comes to an end. Thank you again for reading, and until next. Laters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. I can only get so much done. Truly! I am so sorry. As well as this week is finals week and I am freaking out. Wish me luck. I need a bunch. But enough about me, my readers you deserve treats for being so patient with me! Love you all! Alright, let's head into the story…**

The second Barry flashes out of there, Cisco phones Joe to tell him about the situation. He is tracking Barry as he is speaking to Joe of how they have to help him as they do not know what they could be up against.

Of course Joe did not oppose with the idea as this is his son they are talking about. They need a plan instead of just barging in there and scope out the place as well. Neither one of them know if John was along or not and they did not want to take their chances. As Joe arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco is already outside and ready to go help his friends.

Cisco gives Joe the directions as he does not want to waste time. The car ride is filled with questions by Joe, but Cisco really did not know how to answer them. All he could say is that they found Caitlin and Barry left the second he said it. Joe speeds up as they are getting closer to the destination.

Moments later, they arrive to see no one is outside guarding the building. This is a good sign for them as they get out of the car and are still on guard just in case they were wrong. They both feel the atmosphere to be colder than usual. But that did not stop them from getting distracted from their mission. That is until they hear the certain ice queen speak behind them.

"You know, I don't like trespassers." Killer Frost says as she has ice covering her hand. Joe and Cisco eyes widen, but are cautious to her every movement. She chuckles at the two men as she looks at both of them. "By this time, Caitlin and Barry have already escaped thanks to the idiot I have for a partner. But he is not the only one with me. I have others… who are much worse than me. How about we go meet them before I turn you two into popsicles?" She says as Joe and Cisco turn to each other. She uses this opportunity to shoot two icicles to the men. Before they even had a chance to come half way, Barry grabs them and throws the aside. He glares at Killer Frost, who gives a glare at the speedster.

"It's over, Killer Frost. You lost." Barry states. She looks around to see everyone ready to attack if she even tries to pull something. Hesitantly, she puts her hands up as Barry puts the special cuffs on her. Caitlin feels like this is too easy for them, but she didn't do anything to try to escape. All of them share looks of concern between them, but relax. They have Caitlin back and that is all that matters.

The team heads back to S.T.A.R Labs, along with Killer Frost and lock her in the pipeline. Once they are out of sight, Killer Frost gives her smirk as everything is going according to plan. Now, all she had to do is patiently wait for her real partner to come, then the real damage will be done.

Barry did not hesitate to give Caitlin a huge hug followed by multiple kisses. Oh, how they have missed each other, but there is still the matter of the talk they have with Iris. But it did not enter their minds. They are both too happy that they are together again instead of worrying for the world right now. Everyone heads home, but Barry takes Caitlin home as he does not want to leave her alone. He doesn't want to risk of her being taken away from him again. Once they arrive at her apartment, Caitlin just wants to take a shower, eat some dinner and fall asleep. So as she is taking a shower, Barry decides to make her dinner. He makes her some chicken soup, making sure she feels at home as much as possible. Caitlin comes out to see dinner is all set up and Barry is waiting for her. She can't help but smile as she has missed these moments with him. It has been too long since she has been away from him.

"I made some chicken soup. It helps calm the nerves, while at least it does to me." Barry says, as Caitlin chuckles a little. She gives him a kiss, which he deepens. As much as she would love to have Barry this second, her stomach rumbles making them separate from their kiss. They laugh and Caitlin sits beside Barry.

"I am guess hunger is more powerful." Barry jokes. Caitlin is half way done and Barry hasn't even started. "And I thought I was the fastest." Caitlin looks at him as she finishes the soup. She puts her bowl down and gives him a smile.

"Sorry, I was just so hungry and you are not a bad cook. This is actually good."

"Well, don't act so surprised. I did learn how to cook from Joe and he is an amazing cook." She gives him a kiss, which he gladly returns.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She chuckles as Barry yells out hey. She grabs the plates, but Barry takes them away from her.

"No, no, missy. You are supposed to be resting. Get in bed." He tells her. Barry heads to the kitchen sink as Caitlin heads to her bedroom.

"Man, I don't know why but I am getting major déjà vu here." She whispers as she gets in bed. Barry didn't take long and in a flash, he is in his pajamas and lays next to Caitlin. She cuddles next to him, taking a whiff of his masculine scent. Oh how she has missed this scent.

"Hey Cait?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I never gave up trying to look for you." He whispers, but Caitlin heard him. She tightens her grip around Barry. She knows that Barry never gave up on her. In fact, every single minute that passed, she never gave up hope Barry would find her.

"I know Barry. I know." She closes her eyes, letting sleep taking over her. Barry kisses her head, then closes his eyes and lets sleep take over. Dreams took over their minds as they were both dreaming of their future, a future they have together.

Meanwhile, Killer Frost is sitting down in her cell. She didn't know when her partner is coming for her. All she knew is patient is the key to everything. As the saying said: "All good things come to those who wait."

 **What is up, fellow readers? Again, I am so sorry for not updating! I remember you guys, don't worry. Anyways more to come and sadly coming to an end as well… couple more chapters and we get a happy ending… maybe. Keep reading and hope you have a wonderful day. Til next time, I'm out. PEACE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Alright, let's get this story going.**

 **Also, Alex (Guest), you got your M chapter.**

Killer Frost is sitting down in her prison cell, thinking when the hell is her partner coming. When she saw her doppelgänger together with the speedster, she couldn't help but feel so many emotions going through her mind. But why should she care for her? They are two different persons with different views of life. This Caitlin seems to have everything together and go her way, meanwhile herself is a total different story.

Ever since she was little, her mother never cared for her. She only had eyes for Charlie, her little brother. When he passed away, it went even more downhill. It's like it was a switch for her mother to completely ignore her. Then her father was always busy with the company that one day was supposed to be hers. If it wasn't for the stupid accelerator and made her into the monster she is today, she could have been fine. Ever since she got these powers, they have been nothing but a curse to her. The first person she ever killed was her own father. Of course it was an accident but everyone saw it as a murder. It wasn't Killer Frost's fault she didn't even know she had these powers, much less control them. She would say she's a freak, but then took advantage of the situation.

She became what everyone saw: a cold-hearted bitch who only cares for herself and no one else. But then, Ronnie came to her life. They understood each other. Of course they were polar opposites, yet it did not stop them. Fire and ice was the perfect combination to rule Central City. They were actually unstoppable, until Zoom came into their lives and forced them to work for him. And that was her life for years, until Barry Allen for Earth One came and ruined everything. Killer Frost blamed Barry Allen for the death of Ronnie. If he never came to her earth, he would still be alive. It all could have been avoided if he had just stopped playing hero.

Killer Frost has a mission. She knows Barry Allen's weakness: Caitlin Snow, her doppelgänger. But there is actually a problem with her mission. Her partner wants her alive and make Caitlin like her. Killer Frost sighs and looks straight ahead. How is she going to get her revenge? But her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a familiar whoosh. Zoom is here, and finally going to bust her out.

"Took you long enough." She says sarcastically. He speeds to let her out, and they are out of there with no problems.

 **The Next Day**

Caitlin feels so comfortable, but she feels it moving. It forces her to open her eyes to see Barry is awake and smiling at her. Oh how she has missed this. Waking up to see him here with her. It is the best sight she could ever have.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. It's been a while." Barry teases her.

"Yes it has scarlet speedster." She jokes as she knows Barry hates being called the scarlet speedster. He eyes her and fast pins her to the bed and gives her a kiss. She quickly returns it with hunger. She misses his kisses, his touches, his everything. It has been too long since they have had sex.

Barry begins to trail his kisses down her neck, leaving a love bite behind. He takes off her pajama shirt, observing her body. Of course he memorizes every inch of her, but her being physically her is better. He couldn't resist anymore. It's been too long since he has kissed her, since he has made love to her. His hands caress her body slowly. Barry wants to take his time with her. He unclasps her bra and takes it off. He kisses her breasts while holding her hands in place.

Caitlin could tell Barry wants to be in charge and honestly, she didn't mind it. She just wants to take him in. His scent, his muscles, his everything. Caitlin lets out a moan as Barry leaves more love bites on her breasts. Then Barry travels back to her lips. When their lips crash together, Barry lets her go and Caitlin wraps her arms around Barry's neck to deepen the kiss. One thing is for sure, she will never get tired of Barry's kisses. His taste is intoxicating. But then Barry pulls away from her and places his forehead on hers. Even though they haven't gotten very physically yet, they were out of breath from all the kissing.

"You're so beautiful, Cait." He whispers in her ear seductively. It makes Caitlin arch her back and grind a little on Barry. He chuckles a little as he crashes his lips on her breast as he takes off her panties. Now, she's fully naked and yet Barry still has all of his clothes on. She begins to unbutton his shirt as Barry is giving non-stop kisses all over her body. Caitlin throws his shirt far as she trails her hands on his abs and then his pants. She begins to unbutton his pants and drops them off along with his boxers.

Both are fully naked, taking in their beautiful partner in front of them. Barry is the first to kiss her lips, then to her breasts, then to her clit. He slowly put a finger in her as Caitlin is already waiting for him to be inside of her. He places a second finger and fucks her with two fingers. She arches her back as he is going faster and vibrating.

"Oh, Barry!" She screams, even if it is just his fingers. Finally, she reaches her climax and comes on his fingers. Barry licks his fingers and then puts his fingers in Caitlin's mouth. She licks his fingers clean, while looking at Barry with a devious smile.

"You taste so good." He says. Caitlin smiles at him. "You're amazing… and you're all mine." He says and slams into her with no warning.

"BARRY!" She screams as he fucks her. She pleads him to go faster and harder, which Barry complies. With each thrust he would go harder, spreading her legs even more to go deeper into her.

"Caitlin… say… it…" he tells her with each thrust. Caitlin is confused but he feels so good in her. She is about to ask until Barry continues. "Say… that… you… belong… to… me… that… you… are… mine." He says in each thrust. Caitlin moans as he begins to vibrate inside of her. This man will be the death of her.

"Barry…" thrust "I… belong… to… you… I… am… yours… and… yours… only." With those words, Barry goes even faster, which makes them come at the same time. But Barry did not stop. Caitlin moans, groans, pants, and yells for Barry to continue. He did. He fucks her as she yells for him.

"BARRY…. I… LOVE… YOU…" Caitlin confesses with each thrust Barry did her. Barry kisses her as they share their second orgasm together. He pulls out but continues to kiss her. She just told him the four words he has been wanting to tell her.

"I love you too, Caitlin." He flips them, to where Barry is on the bottom and Caitlin is on top. Caitlin slides Barry's dick inside of her. She moans and begins to ride him. She didn't want this to stop. Sex with Barry is the best that has ever happened. Everything is right with the world. She knows she is going to be sore later in the day, but she didn't care. Barry groans as Caitlin goes as fast as she can. By the third orgasm Caitlin falls onto Barry's chest. She couldn't believe what just happened. She tells Barry she belongs to him and only him and that she loves him. She loves Barry. Barry slides out of Caitlin and Caitlin gets comfortable as she lays her head on Barry's chest.

They stay in bed until noon. Not worrying about the world right now. They are one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Let's get to it.**

Killer Frost has come to terms of her own. She is going to kill Caitlin if it is the last thing she does. Barry Allen does not deserve happiness if people around him end up dying. His presence alone could make such an effect on someone's life. What kind of hero is he? To her, Barry is not a hero but a killer. Death follows him everywhere he goes. Sure, she is being hypocritical right now, but her name is literally Killer Frost. It's her job to make sure people feared her but that didn't mean she had to be miserable. She was happy with Ronnie, being like Bonnie and Clyde. They did not mind working for Zoom as they sort of worshiped him in a way. Frost shakes her head as she goes back to her main mission: Killing Caitlin Snow.

While Zoom does not know of her intentions, she would play along with what he has in store for the bright scientist. It's best to keep him thinking that she will do what he says. If anything, everything is going to place. All that needs to be done is Zoom to make his return vocal and draw the Flash out. Once everyone is busy, helping Barry, Killer Frost would get Caitlin and take her back to the lab. But instead of turning her, she would kill her. A smirk appears on her face, thinking of the downfall of her doppelganger. Her double self is more successful than her. She's lived a good life.

"So, you know what to do?" Zoom asks her. She places her cup down and rolls her eyes at the maniac.

"Yes, you distract Barry while I get the pretty doctor and turn her into me." She says monotonously. All he does is nod before he zooms off to distract the scarlet speedster. Killer Frost gets up and heads towards her double's apartment. Oh, she has no idea what anyone is in store for. She gets on her bike and rides to her mission.

 **Caitlin's Apartment**

Caitlin is cuddling with Barry at the moment. Neither one of them wants to move away from each other. Their arms are the only arms they want to be in. While how they got together is still a talk they have to have with Iris. She did not deserve what they did to her, but how is it that they couldn't resist each other. Every visit he would say this would their last, but it ended up being more and more. Caitlin breaths in Barry's scent which calms and puts a smile on her face. For now, she did not want to think about any problems. All she wants to do is be here in bed with Barry and the rest of the world can survive without them.

"Can you believe we stayed in bed all day. It's night already." Barry states as he looks down at her. Actually, she really could not believe that she had done this. Never in her life has she ever stayed in bed all day.

"Well, Mr. Allen, I believe it was you who did not want me to leave." She playfully smirks at him. He laughs as he kisses her forehead. How fortunate is he to find someone like Caitlin? She truly is one of a kind. Through the years that they have known each other, they feel like they have known each other since forever. They had a connection that no one could take away from them.

"I will never you to leave, Caitlin." He confesses as he holds her tighter. Caitlin Snow is his other half; a half he knows he cannot live without. This incredible woman under him is the one who understands him the most. He truly does love her. He will do whatever he can to make sure she is never taken away from him ever again. He did not want to go through the hell he had been when she was taken by John. That whole week was hell for him. He did not want to repeat ever again.

"Promise?" Caitlin says as she closes her eyes and listens to his quicken heartbeat. She was his and he was hers. All her life she has always been alone. She never wants to be alone. Her mother was never there for her. Her father was but he soon died, leaving her. Then… Ronnie. The man who captured her cold heart and kept it warm until he died… twice. Everyone who was close to her die. What if it would happen to Barry? But could it? Barry has superpowers and he heals fast. But that did not stop her from worrying for him.

"Promise." He says.

Then both of their phones ring. They look to see it's Cisco says SOS. Caitlin looks at Barry with a small smile.

"You should go. I'll be there shortly, I promise." She gives him a chaste kiss, and then he speeds off. Caitlin takes a quick shower and gets dressed before heading out. Making sure she has everything, she opens the door to stare straight into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Hello me." Killer Frost states as she walks in her apartment and closes the door. She freezes the door so no one could get in. But that only made Caitlin panic more. Her evil doppelganger is here, but how? She was locked in the pipeline. "It's okay. Be a rude hostess. This will only make it easier to kill you." She says with a smirk. That did not calm her nerves. Then she remembers her phone, but it is in her purse. She couldn't move because Killer Frost is staring at her every move.

"Give me your bag and sit. Can't have you calling that boyfriend of yours now can we?"

Caitlin complies with her orders. Once she hands her bag to her, Killer Frost freezes the bag and throws it far from them. It takes Caitlin some time when she realizes it is actually getting colder in her apartment. She involuntary shakes from the cold and only receives a smirk from her hostage.

Barry reaches S.T.A.R. Labs in a second to see them all staring at the monitor. Without wasting time, he sees the monitor where his breath is taken away. Zoom is back and this could not be a good sign. Then, he remembers of Killer Frost's voluntary capture. He races down to the cells to see she is not there anymore. If she is not there, then where is she? But only one person comes to mind… Caitlin Snow. He has to choose between saving the city or the love of his life. He knew Caitlin would kill him if he chooses her. He takes a deep breath and runs as fast as he can to get to Zoom.

 **Uh oh… now there is trouble. So what will happen? Will Killer Frost go with her plan? Will Barry be fast enough to stop them? Hm, interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or anything that is familiar to the show.**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Alright, remember when I said it's coming to an end. Well here is the last chapter, and the epilogue will come after.**

Barry is running behind Zoom, trying his best to catch up. He isn't using his full potential just yet as he wants to surprise him with how far he has come to train for this. Tonight will be the night he will make sure Zoom is gone forever. Cisco is in his earpiece telling him where Zoom is turning and shortcuts to cut him off. The duo is so caught up in capturing Zoom, they truly forgot about Caitlin.

"Alright, Barry, you ready to being him down once and for all?" Cisco said in his earpiece.

"Yeah, just get the cell ready." Barry says as he finally runs in his full potential towards Zoom. He has him in plain sight that is until out of nowhere, he trips and feels a sharp, cold pain on his side. He is thinking Killer Frost but when he looks to where the shot came from, it isn't a blonde girl standing in front of him. It's John Harper… the guy who was supposedly useless. _Well apparently not._ Barry thought as he clenches his side.

John has a different type of prototype of a cold gun. This one is more effective as Barry is truly feeling colder than Cisco's cold gun. But there is no time for him to think of the pain. He needs to stop Zoom and save the city. Trying his best to get up, he fails and falls back down.

" _Barry, what's going on? Your vitals are going down?"_ Barry could hear Cisco's worried voice over the earpiece. Now, he wants to answer, but for some reason he couldn't. Nothing is taking his mind off the pain, well almost nothing. Barry's eyes open as he remembers Caitlin, the woman who truly knows him better than anyone. There is no way in hell that he will let Zoom take over the city and hurt her. With this new found strength, he somewhat gets up but only to get shot with the gun again. He screams as Zoom is standing in front of him.

"Don't do anything you might regret." Zoom threatens him. Yet all Barry does is lie on the ground and think of a plan. He needs the element of surprise, so it'll be best to pretend like he is defeated.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Worse, it involves a certain beautiful brown-haired scientist." Just mentioning her, Barry could feel the anger build inside of him. Not caring anymore of his plan or the pain, he lunges at Zoom who easily moves out of the way. He has the upper hand as anger clouds one's actions.

Barry death stares at Zoom while Cisco is trying to calm him and warning him not to do anything stupid. But the thought of Caitlin being in danger is not an option for him. Then he realizes Caitlin has yet to come to the lab. She should be there by now, but she isn't. _No, Barry don't think of the worst. But what if it's true?_

"Cisco, where's Caitlin?" Barry asks in his earpiece, yet not taking his eyes from Zoom.

" _Uh, I don't know. She isn't here yet."_ Cisco's words only makes Barry's heart clench at the thought of her not being there, though he hears Cisco typing on the computer, maybe to track down her phone. _"Though her phone says she is at her apartment, maybe she is just getting ready."_ At first Barry would gladly accept that answer, but this is Caitlin they are talking about. A woman who is always on time for everything, especially if there is a threat endangering the lives of Central City. But as much as he wants to, he knows he has to defeat Zoom. Caitlin would not want him to risk a city for her. _I'll come, Caitlin. Just hang on._ Barry promises, even if he has an idea of where Caitlin is, and very much in danger.

 **Caitlin's Apartment**

Caitlin has been still since Killer Frost has kept her hostage in her own apartment. Though Killer Frost handed her a blanket. It is still getting colder by the minute but for some reason, her doppelgänger didn't want to freeze her so fast. It could either mean because Killer Frost wants Barry to witness her death or she has other plans for her and is waiting for a signal. None of that matters to Caitlin though. All she can focus is on Barry and wondering if he is okay.

"So, why are you doing this?" Caitlin asks out of curiosity. Killer Frost rolls her eyes, but then gives her a smirk.

"Your red streak killed my husband. I thought it is only fair to return the favor." She begins to play with her powers, as Caitlin just can't believe what she just heard. She knows Barry. He would never do that.

"How?"

"If your stupid boyfriend never went to my earth, Ronnie would still be alive! So, answer me this Cait, is it Barry's fault Ronnie died on this earth too?" Without a second thought, Caitlin defends.

"No! Ronnie sacrificed himself for the sake of the city. He died a hero and he will forever be in my heart. Barry might had made a mistake, but he never did it intentional! Every decision Barry does may not be perfect, but he is not a killer like you!" Out of nowhere, Caitlin feels her head get slammed on the wall with Killer Frost's hand around her neck.

"I could easily kill you right now without a second thought."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Caitlin spits back, but all Killer Frost does is smirk and tightens her grip. Caitlin could feel the air leaving her, trying her best to fight her off but nothing. Then Killer Frost lets her go as Caitlin falls on the floor, trying to catch her breath back.

"Not yet, my double. The time will come." She pulls Caitlin towards the couch and throws the blanket on her as she lands on it. Plopping next to her, she turns on the TV for the news on Zoom and Flash. Caitlin's eyes widen when she sees Barry is covered with ice blasts and weak, while Zoom is standing there trying to look powerful.

 _Get up and beat him Barry._

 **With Barry**

His body is covered with ice blasts but it's not affecting him. If anything is helping him from totally crashing down, it's the thought of Caitlin being in danger. Once he defeats Zoom, he will be able to go and save Caitlin. All he should do is catch him off guard, but how? While he knows, Zoom is Hunter, he also knows how he fell for Caitlin.

"You won't hurt her because you love her." Barry says as he struggles to get up and stand.

"I won't kill her Barry. There are other ways to hurt you." He gloats. Zoom will never hurt her because he loves her. But she knows Caitlin would never choose him over Barry, but Killer Frost would. Once Caitlin from this earth turns into Killer Frost, she will go with him and they could rule the world. "Caitlin is becoming Killer Frost as we speak. How does it feel to not be able to do anything about it, Flash?"

Barry's eyes widen just as the words come out of Zoom's mouth. He hears Cisco's voice but he doesn't pay attention to anything he is saying. His world is at a stop, but it only fuels his anger as he lunges at the evil speedster. Punch after punch, not missing a single hit, not caring the pain his body feels. The last thing that will happen is her becoming Killer Frost.

Zoom lays on ground, with a smirk on his face. Even if he died, Caitlin would still become Killer Frost. It is only a matter of time. As he would put it, he is only speeding up the process. He takes every hit, letting Barry have the upper hand. That is until he hears a scream coming from the scarlet speedster. He turns to see Barry fall forward, covered in ice. He looks to see John had blasted him with the highest level of the cold gun.

"You can't stop the future, Flash."

"It's done." John tells Zoom. "Caitlin is only minutes away from full transformation." Zoom smirks, but then is thrown against the wall. John turns but gets knocked out hard from Barry's punch. He isn't late to save her. It must be a lie. He grabs Zoom by the neck and injects him the serum Cisco had prepared before coming to this fight.

"It's a lie and you are done for. You will spend an eternity in your own personal hell." Just as he says that, the time wraiths come and take him back to the speed force. Barry doesn't lose another second as he speeds his way to Caitlin's apartment. _Please tell me I am not too late._ He thinks as he runs faster.

 **Caitlin's Apartment**

"Well… looks like my plan it is." Killer Frost turns off the television and turns to Caitlin with a smirk. Caitlin is trying to look brave but underneath all the façade, she is terrified of what her doppelganger has in store for her. Without a second to lose, Killer Frost pulls her close to her and begins to freeze her. The screams travel through the whole building, but Killer Frost doesn't stop until the door is open.

"Killer Frost…. Let her go." Barry snarls at the blonde, but relief washes over him as John had lied about Caitlin turning into Killer Frost. All she gives him is a glare as she wraps her arm around Caitlin's neck and holds an icicle in front of the scientist.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this moment for too long, Flash. You took someone from me, it is only fair that I return the favor." Her hand begins to descend towards Caitlin, but Barry doesn't hesitate and runs towards her. Everything happens so fast that when Caitlin opens her eyes, tears begin to fall.

Killer Frost stabbed Barry just a centimeter from his heart. A growl comes from her as she pushes him away from her to get up. Barry groans in pain, but takes out the icicle and holds in his screams in, until he sees the predictable.

"No, you don't get to die, Barry. Only she does." Killer Frost says as she stabs an icicle into Caitlin's heart. Caitlin's teary eyes widen as she looks at Barry with such pain. Her world turns dark as the last person she sees is Barry's broken expression.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Barry yells as he catches Caitlin in his arms. Repeating the word, no as he cradles her in his arms. The one person who shares a connection with him is gone. The one person who was his conscious of every decision he makes gone. How could faith be so cruel to him? He looks up to Killer Frost, who has a face of relieve and joy.

"I did it…. I got my revenge." But as quickly as the words came out, Barry knocked her out. Of course, he wants to kill her, but Caitlin wouldn't want him to kill in her name. He looks back at her angelic face and new tears come out. Why is it that everyone he loves always dies in front of him? Barry Allen will forever be cursed with the burden of having people around him die.

After a few moments, he decides it is best to finally inform everyone of how he won, but also lost. They may have defeated the bad guy, but they lost a friend in the process.

"At least, you are at peace from this cruel world." He whispers as he picks her up and lays her on the couch. He caresses her face one last time before calling everyone and telling them of how Caitlin Snow, the love of his life, has been taken away from this world.

 **I have been in a block… but this is where I wanted it to end. Now for that epilogue.**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or anything that is familiar to the show.**

 **Reminder: Characters are OOC.**

 **Well as promised, the epilogue. Thanks for following and giving reviews. Truly appreciate them.**

 **Seven Years Later**

Barry sighs as he stops in front of his house. He will never get tired of running around in his superspeed. It has its advantages of course. There is never a day, now, he doubted of his powers. If anything, he has to thank his powers for giving him a second chance in life. After Killer Frost had killed Caitlin, Barry was devastated but he was in terms with her death. If it was her time, it was her time. But then after Zoom, another speedster had come and try to ruin everything for him. Turns out Barry ran too fast and went back in time to when Caitlin was supposed to die. He believed that was his second chance at saving her, so he did. He saved Caitlin, sent Killer Frost back to Earth-2, and they actually started their lives that day.

"Daddy!" His little girl, Scarlett Rose Allen, yells when she sees him. Barry gives her a huge smile as she speeds right into his arms. He catches her and gives her a big kiss. Scarlett gives one back to her father, who can't stop smiling.

"How are you, my beautiful Rose?" He asks his three year old speedster.

"Mommy and I bake cookies."

"Oh really? Are they good? We know mommy can't cook." Barry jokes as he looks up to see his beautiful wife standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Even though she wants to be mad, she can't. Her smile gives her away. She's about to go down the stairs to give Barry a kiss, but he speeds before she has a chance to ascend the first step. She gives him a fake annoyance look and rolls her eyes.

"Barry, I'm pregnant. I can walk down some stairs. They're not going to kill me." She jokes, but Barry only smiles as he gives her a kiss and places his forehead on hers. His hands lay on top of his wife's seven month belly.

"I know Caitlin. But that will never stop me from worrying about you. I may have my moments, but I would rather you just relax and not do anything." He says in a genuine manner. She knows he means well, ever since he told her about the other timeline where she is supposed to be dead, she knows he will do everything he can to protect her and his family.

The Allen family goes into their home to eat the cookies they made. It's just another day for them as normal as the day can be. Rose telling her dad of the fun mother-daughter day she had. Of course, Barry listening and smiling as his little girl says it with such happiness. He will always be blessed for the second chance he got. Caitlin follows behind, smiling as well. She would never believe this would be her life in five years since the events had happened. Here she is, having a family with the man she loves. A beautiful 3 year old girl and a boy on the way. They have their own house. Barry is still saving the city as Caitlin tries to look after him from home. She would love to be at S.T.A.R. Labs, but their family is starting and she doesn't want to risk of the getting exposed. At least not yet as their daughter did inherit Barry's powers. They have a power damper on her for now until she is ready for them. Rose still trains with her dad at times, since they have their own speed lab underground. Everyone tries their best to hid Barry's identity since so many know. It's not as hard as they thought, but it would be best if no one else found out.

The cookies are out, the family have their own cup of milk, and sitting around the table. Rose sits on Barry's lap as Caitlin sits next to him. He couldn't help but give her a kiss she gladly returns. They pull apart with smiles are their faces as Rose begins to eat without waiting for them.

"Rose, are you eating already?" Caitlin fakes her scolding. Rose looks at her mother and smiles with her mouth full. Barry and Caitlin laugh at how silly she looks as she continues to eat the cookies. They begin to join her and have their own family night with movies to follow, of course Disney and snacks.

As life goes on, the Allen family only grew and grew closer along with their friends as well. Cisco married Lisa Snart and started their own family. Their children have Cisco's powers, so when they grew up they helped fight with their dad and Barry. Then they eventually moved away to help other cities that needed them more. Wally and Iris moved to Keystone and helped fighting crime there. Wally met Linda which led to getting married and having their own family. Iris also met someone and moved away with them to pursue her reporter career. Barry and Caitlin had two more children aside from Rose and their unborn boy. It's Christmas time and everyone is here in Central City, enjoying the family company.

Barry and Caitlin step away from them for a while. It's rare for the two of them to be alone. After four kids, they have always been busy but they would never complain. They wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Every day is a beautiful memory for them whether it is good or bad.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Barry teased as Caitlin giggled a little.

"For like two minutes." She teased back.

"Caitlin, you know of the other timeline and you know how much I love you and would do anything for you. You became my best friend, my wife, the mother of my children, and my rock. I will never forget the opportunity I had to bring you back. I love you so much. You are a wonderful mother, an amazing wife, a beautiful friend, and I am so happy. You have been my rock, my conscious, and I became a better person because of you. I will love you until the end of time and even then I feel like it will never be enough." Caitlin kisses him with such passion he gladly returns. Tears go down her face, but Barry brushes them away with his thumbs. She pulls away as they place their foreheads together.

"Barry, I love you for an eternity. You truly are an amazing father, an incredible husband, and a good friend. I know the consequence you have had to deal with because you brought me back. But you also gained so much as well. Your parents would be very proud of you. I know I am." Barry smiles as he grabs Caitlin's hand and kisses her knuckles. He will always be grateful for getting this second chance and he will never stop repeating it.

Their life is filled with happiness, love, heartbreak, adventure, excitement and and of course fear. There were times where Barry would get into dangerous situations and put his life in danger, but everyone understood him. While his family means the world to him, the city needed him as well. The Allen family lived a beautiful and happy life.

 **You didn't really think I would be that cruel? I barely get anything from the show. Thank you for reading, I know it's not the best but it was just an idea I had. Thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
